


One Moment at a Time

by Skittlethrill



Series: One Moment at a Time [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, King's Canyon, No Beta, Please Send Help, World's Edge, based off the author's own experience in apex, i wrote this instead of an exam, quarantine is not doing me well, things that happen in the outlands, tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittlethrill/pseuds/Skittlethrill
Summary: Sometimes, something happens in the Games that only shows up for a second. A brief smithereen, a gunshot, hushed voices. A moment shared between a squad, a lighthearted joke, a fight, and all of a sudden it's gone.Small snippets from the Frontier Games.
Relationships: Implied Caustic | Alexander Nox/Luc Paquette
Series: One Moment at a Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813297
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Mind the Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these are based off of moments that have happened in-game for me, but some might also take inspiration from a series of comics drawn by @totora2600 on Twitter. Would really love comments and kudos!

The fields of World’s Edge are quiet. A soft breeze blows through, sending waves through the grass as if they were an endless ocean.

It is quiet, save the gunshot or explosion, but it feels so distant like a dream. In the Epicentre, the only ambience is creaking metal, frozen solid from an accident years past, and the general feeling of quietness that snow brings that dampens every sound.

“Aaaaaaahhh!”

Well, except for the faint screaming.

“The ring’s coming up ladies, Oscar Mike!” Bangalore shouted as her squad - consisting of Caustic, Wattson and herself - raced towards the safe zone.

The chemist panted as he raced alongside his squadmates, passing the spikes of ice that protruded out from the metal tower. “How far is the ring?”

Natalie pulled out her minimap, audibly gulping as she did so. “The zone ends near the Sorting Factory. We have a long distance to go!” All three certainly regretted their decision to drop by the Refinery, but between the loot they had scraped up and a death in the many pre-first ring battles, it was a choice well made. They passed the small laboratory by the tower where the snow began to taper off, giving way to concrete walls and towering buildings. They were in Fragment East - a far cry from Sorting Factory.

The soldier was first, vaulting the wall, followed by Alexander and Natalie. Natalie, however, stopped to open up a group of supply bins. 

Alexander stopped as well. “You cannot be serious.”

“What? I need more heavy ammo.” Natalie said as she stuffed the pack into her bag. “Oh, there’s a medkit!”

“I could use that.” Anita went over and picked up the box.

“Both of you? The ring is right there!”

“Ooh, there’s a hop-up here. Anvil Receiver!”

Caustic looked down at his R-301. “Oh, actually I could use that. Thank you.” He took it and attached it to the rifle.

Wattson took the last of the heavy ammo and an extended mag, loading more bullets in. “Now, let’s go, allons-y!”

The three resumed their screaming as they took off once more through the streets, hoping to the Allfather that they would outrun the Ring.


	2. The Supply Bin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lifeline finds out her feelings on the new supply bins in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a comic by @totora2600 on Twitter. But I'm not kidding when I say this literally happened to me in a game once.

Gunshots rang out as Revenant threw a grenade, smacking his opponent right in the face, switching to his Spitfire. Bangalore was knocked down by the explosion afterwards, but not before her shots from her Alternator connected, hitting the simulacrum and knocking him down as well.

“Gah, I’m down. Get me up!” He commanded over the radio. Ajay rushed to the building, switching her sniper rifle for the G7 Scout. Anita’s partner, Pathfinder, dodged her shot with his grapple. The combat medic grimaced as she missed, rushing further in. Pathfinder had made a speedy escape, but she rushed to the window, aiming down her sight. “Come on…”

Lifeline breathed a sigh of relief as her final shot from her G7 Scout hit, taking down the duo that had just attacked. “Last one down, and a boom boom!” She did a fist pump. “Whole squad’s down!” 

“Good. Now get me up.” Revenant grumbled, having crawled next to her.

Ajay rolled her eyes, smiling. “Come on out and say hello.” She took out her healing drone as she approached her teammate. The simulacrum was quite grumpy at getting downed, but thankfully Ajay was able to hit her shots well. The drone put out a shield as she healed him.

“I’m not thanking you.” Revenant grumbled as he sat by the drone, which was his strange way of saying his thanks. Lifeline learned to treat it like he said thank you all the while. “And I need shields.”

Ajay frowned as she looked through her bag. She had used her last shield cell during the battle, and she had no batteries or Phoenixes. “I’m out. Maybe they’ll have some.” She looked to the deathboxes, the duo exiting the lab to search through them. But much to their surprise, they were out too. Which made sense, seeing how quickly Lifeline finished them off.

“There’s an open supply bin there.” Revenant grunted as he pointed to a nearby blue supply bins, open and picked clean - save the extra compartment, unopened. Lifeline went over, sweating a bit as she opened the compartment.

The compartment slid open revealing...two syringes. Two syringes, to a duo who had just healed up using D.O.C. Lifeline had plenty of those, as did Revenant.

“Hm.” Revenant seemed quite unimpressed. 

They trekked past Containment into the Bunker area, thankfully without any fights, where Revenant discovered another supply bin, this time untouched. “There’s another supply bin.”

Another blue one. Ajay rushed over, the young woman throwing it open and hoping for some shield cells, or maybe even a shield battery! The lid opened, revealing…

A thermite grenade, a pack of shotgun ammo, a Mozambique and a 1x Holo, none of which Revenant or Lifeline needed. And to add insult to injury, the extra compartment had two knockdown shields, both level 1.

Lifeline and Revenant stared at the supply bin’s contents for a good few seconds.

“Mozambique here.” She pointed out, at an attempt at humoring the simulacrum.

Revenant stepped forward and grabbed one of the knockdown shields. With a frustrated roar, he threw it, where it landed unceremoniously into the water a few metres away.


	3. Adventures in Skydiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crypto goes skydiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a short one, but it's something I'm way too familiar with.

The buzzer sounded once it counted down to zero, signifying the moment all the squads could exit. A few dropped early, heading down to King’s Canyon. Crypto, the Jumpmaster of his squad, surveyed the area. Where to land? Artillery? Containment? Could his squad make Skulltown?

“ _Mira!_ ” Octane pointed at the supply ship. “There’s a supply ship over there.”

The hacker looked to where Octane pointed out the supply ship, pulling up his map. Right over Slum Lakes, and the dropship wasn’t too far from it. Not only that, but the majority of squads had exited. “Okay.” He nodded, and Octane did a little tippy tap with his legs as they got ready. The two jumped off the ship, the air suddenly rushing past them as their jump packs activated. “I’ll try and keep us under the radar!” The man tried to say to Octane, but the daredevil was too busy taking selfies.

The supply ship was close and Tae Joon tried to angle himself correctly. Octavio separated from him, heading towards the back of the ship.

As he flew, Tae Joon suddenly found himself face to face with the wall of the ship, brushing against it as he missed landing on the deck, and diving down towards the swampy grounds of King’s Canyon.

He had _missed_ the supply ship.

Octavio joined him not too long after, decked out with an R-99, a purple shield and a good backpack. “Ooh, tough luck, _amigo_.” He slapped his back, before heading towards a nearby building. “Come on! I’m bored already.”

Behind the daredevil, Crypto sank to his knees, but got back up. There was a nearby supply bin, he could certainly use that. He opened it, only to reveal...

A Mozambique.

Crypto took the shotgun pistol in his hands. In the background he could hear gunshots and a grenade, followed by the cry of Octane as he was downed.

"Augh! I'm hit!"

Sighing, the hacker headed towards his teammate's location.


	4. Adventures in Skydiving 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloodhound goes skydiving.

The buzzer sounded once it counted down to zero, signifying the moment all the squads could exit. A few dropped early, heading down to King’s Canyon. Bloodhound, the designated Jumpmaster of their squad, crossed their arms as they surveyed the land below. Renee and Elliot joined, looking around for a good place to land.

“What about there?” Mirage pointed to Skull Town.

Renee elbowed him. “Are you kidding me? The moment we touch down, we’ll die for sure. We should land there.” She pointed down at the Slum Lakes.

“Yeah, and spend the game running from the Ring? No thank you.”

"What about..." Mirage looked to the portal tower. "What is that?"

Wraith shuddered as she thought of her past there. "I'd rather not. Um...Water Containment?"

The bartender thought over that, pursing his lips. "We're way too far at this point."

"What about Bunker?" Bloodhound suggested.

"Caustic and Wattson will kick our asses there."

Bloodhound shook their head. “True. How about there?” They pointed to Containment - far enough from the flight path of the ship to warrant safety, but in the middle of the arena so that the ring wouldn’t be too far.

Mirage and Wraith looked at each other. “Yeah, that’s fine.” “Alright.” They both agreed.

Once all three of them were ready, they jumped off, diving down. “Trust in the Allfather.” The hunter looked around, surveying different squads as they headed down. “Enemy at Artillery.” They chuckled as they saw one squad member completely miss the supply ship over Slum Lakes. 

Of course, as they descended, Mirage couldn't help but notice something in his path. Bloodhound had angled so that he would collide with the mighty Leviathan that stood over the arena, slamming right into its leg unless he separated...which would put him at a disadvantage.

“Uh, Bloodhound?” Elliot asked, although he was drowned out by the rush of air. “Earth to Bloodhound, watch your jet. WATCH YOUR JE-” He slammed right into the Leviathan, forcibly separated from the squad.

Renee looked to her right as the trickster fell down to King’s Canyon much earlier than anticipated, smirking. “Damn, that’s cold. Was that on purpose?”

“Watch yourself.” Bloodhound warned, much too late as Wraith collided with the jump tower balloon, meeting the same fate as Elliot as she rocketed back to Earth. The hunter continued onto the platform, opening a supply bin up and clearing its contents.

Much too late, they realized they had left Wraith and Mirage, their teammates, in the open. Although it would take them a bit to get to Containment, there was no guaruntee there would be any good loot left. And if a second squad attacked...

"Oops." They shrugged, hopping off the platform. That would be a Mirage and Wraith problem, not theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am 100% guilty of forcing my teammates to separate by flying them into the leviathan and jump tower balloons.


	5. Caustic's Amazing Technicolour Moving Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caustic, Octane and Bangalore all discover something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off a video posted by game-hobbie on Tumblr!

Bangalore grunted as Caustic’s Eva-8 shot right into her, knocking her down. As much as she tried to hold her knockdown shield out, she knew it was over. She had gunned down Mirage and Octane with her Peacekeeper, but Caustic had gotten the best of her before she could recover. Maybe she could crawl to safety, but Pathfinder and Gibraltar were too far off.

“Join my experiment below.” Caustic took out his trap, and Bangalore’s eyes widened as she realized what he was doing. She was certainly guilty of beating people to death, she had seen Wattson put up a fence and push downed people in, hell, she had even seen Lifeline push a downed adversary into the path of a care package.

And coming in for a front seat view, soon to be rezzed later, was Octavio Silva.

But man, it was hard to be on the other side, she knew that for sure.

She shut her eyes, waiting for the burst of gas that would leave her choking to death, bleeding, but when she opened them again, she saw the trap was...moving? What the hell?

Octane, Bangalore and Caustic all watched the trap inexplicably slide across the pavement, leaving the area altogether. Caustic even tried to shoot at it, but the trap kept sliding away.

Anita looked to Octane, who, despite bleeding out, looked just as confused as she did. His face is frozen, and if Anita could she would take a picture and sell it to an art gallery. Their eyes meet, there’s no animosity or sadistic glee or whatever, simply confusion. Her eyes dart to the moving trap, a silent conversation as he nods. 

And further off, Caustic remains rooted to the ground. What goes through his head? Shock, despair, curiosity? There was a moment of silence between all three of them as they took in what happened. 

Huh.

In her mind, she knows what to do, even if it pains her, pains both of them, even. It hurts to crawl, it's pavement and she's bleeding out. But nonetheless, she crawled towards Caustic. “You can have this one.” She croaked out, and the chemist let out an extraordinary sigh as he accepted her offer.

Caustic can usually finish someone off with a well-aimed strike. It’s with precision, with no emotion behind it. Maybe determination or arrogance, that he’s bested you.

Anita had no idea that it could feel _half hearted_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had gas traps bail on me. Not mid-fight, but one time I was in the Mine Pass and I put down a trap and it literally moved further into the mine.


	6. Special Episode: Season Premiere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn of Season 5 Approaches. Everyone wants to welcome Loba.

It was just after a game that everyone noticed something felt off about Revenant as he slung himself on the couch. Everyone was tired, of course, but the way the robot carried himself felt very different.

“Something big’s going to happen next game.” He said, his tone hinting that he knew something everyone else didn’t, even Crypto.

Ajay was the first to speak. “Well ya can’t just drop that on us! What’s going to happen next game?”

“Someone’s going to come after me. Outside of the game.”

“Who?” Renee asked, as the rest of the legends began crowding around him.

Revenant sighed seeing everyone so close, but kept talking. “Her name is Loba Andrade. Long story short, I killed her parents and now she’s either going to destroy where they keep me or die trying.”

The other legends processed this for a bit, Alexander being the first to speak. “So if she succeeds, then…?”

“No more Revenant. Success or not, she’s going to end up blowing up the arena one way or another.”

“What?!” Natalie exclaimed, her voice trembling. “She’s going to blow up all of-”

“Not _all of King’s Canyon_ , wherever the site’s under. Skulltown, or something. She’ll have no choice but to go up there, during the game.”

The group of legends were all quiet, until Elliot spoke, breaking the silence. “Isn’t that...good?”

“Yeah!” Ajay nodded. “That place is too crowded when half the ship drops there! And gettin’ third partied can be such a drag!”

“I mean it’s not boring when there’s a bunch of squads in there, but even _I’m_ bored of landing Skulltown.” Octavio did a little excited tippy tap with his prosthetic legs. “I know Loba, man I can’t believe she’s gonna blow up the arena! We gotta give her a show!”

“That sounds like a good idea.” “Yeah!” “Oh boy, new friend!” The legends excitedly began chattering amongst themselves, almost forgetting about Revenant. The simulacrum stood, almost silencing the entire group.

“You can do whatever you like.” He said, his glowing eyes surveying everyone else. “But I want the first word with her when I see her.”

* * *

The entire thing had to be perfect. 

“You cannot have anything of high value on you.” Bloodhound cautioned the simulacrum, their raven perched on the counter later that evening. “The last thing you need is someone taking that in the middle of your conversation.”

The other legends with them, Taejoon and Anita, chuckled at that. “Could you imagine how that would go?” The soldier asked.

* * *

_“Come to kill me, little girl?” The simulacrum taunted from his place on the skeleton._

_“Maybe. But for no-” Before the thief could pull out her pistol, the simulacrum immediately dropped._

_“Body shield here! Level 4!” Anita called out as she hopped to the death box that popped up._

_“I could use that.” The hacker replied. In the meantime, the thief sighed, putting her face in her hands._

* * *

“You also need to be close enough to her.” The hacker advised as well. “If it’s too windy, you’ll lose her.”

* * *

_“Come to kill me, little girl?” The simulacrum taunted from his place on the skeleton._

_“...Wait, what?” Loba asked, confused, and a silence ensued._

_“What?” Revenant replied, also having lost her words to the loud wind._

* * *

“Or worse, Octane ruins the moment.” Anita chuckled, knowing just how flippant the daredevil could be, even when he was about to be crushed by a falling Repulsor Tower.

* * *

_Loba tossed the disk, landing on the ancient skeleton that once adorned Skulltown, now overlooking the pit of water where the remains of a once iconic part of King’s Canyon had collapsed into._

_She looked up, equal parts terrified and curious, her eyes glancing across the legends across the gap. Octavio Silva, the daredevil, paired with Renee Blasey, the test subject who could create portals, and Anita Williams, the soldier slinging her rifle over her shoulder._

_On another piece of the wrecked skeleton was Bloodhound, calling their crow Artur back to their hand. Behind them, the electrical engineer Natalie Paquette, sitting comfortably on her shield interceptor, her legs swinging casually as her other partner, Alexander Nox, glared at the thief from behind his mask._

_And not too far from them was the simulacrum himself. He was about to speak when Octane suddenly butted into the conversation._

_“_ Mira, _it’s Loba! Hey, Loba! Remember me?! It’s me, Octavio, I-” Before the daredevil could get a word in, Revenant immediately shot him dead without a single thought._

* * *

The hacker pursed his lips as he hummed in thought. “Somehow I feel like that’s not going to make a difference…”

* * *

Loba tossed the disk, landing on the ancient skeleton that once adorned Skulltown, now overlooking the pit of water where the remains of a once iconic part of King’s Canyon had collapsed into.

She looked up, equal parts terrified and curious, her eyes glancing across the legends across the gap. Octavio Silva, the daredevil, paired with Renee Blasey, the test subject who could create portals, and Anita Williams, the soldier slinging her rifle over her shoulder.

On another piece of the wrecked skeleton was Bloodhound, calling their crow Artur back to their hand. Behind them, the electrical engineer Natalie Paquette, sitting comfortably on her shield interceptor, her legs swinging casually as her other partner, Alexander Nox, glared at the thief from behind his mask.

And not too far from them was the simulacrum himself.

“Come to kill me, little girl?” The simulacrum taunted from his place on the skeleton.

“Maybe.” She smirked, pulling out her pistol. “But for now?”

She pulled the trigger.


	7. The Supply Bin, Revisited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loba finds that something is wrong with the supply bins.

Gunshots rang amongst Artillery as Loba, Makoa and Natalie ran through the hallway. At first, they were able to loot one of the buildings and fight off Revenant’s squad in the beginning, but their fight had attracted one team from the Watchtower, and another coming in from Slum Lakes, and to be honest Loba had lost track as soon as she threw the first frag into Ajay Che’s face. 

Unfortunately, their loot wasn’t the greatest at the beginning - but now they were at a disadvantage. All three of them had heavy weapons that were all low on ammo, Natalie had a sniper rifle (which was useless in close combat), Makoa sported a Havoc with 20 shots left, and Loba had an Alternator, which wasn’t too bad, but they couldn’t afford to fight more. Not to mention Mako had been downed before and none of them had shield cells or syringes left.

“There’s a jump tower right there!” She pointed as she vaulted the barrier, Natalie quickly setting up a fence behind them. Makoa gave her a boost over the railing before following suit, attaching his jump pack to the zipline and following the two to get away from the fight.

Loba narrowly avoided getting shot once or twice by the opposing squads before they focused on each other - she could see clouds of smoke and gas and one or two grenade explosions before she was launched, and she dived into the forests. “Let’s land there!” She pointed to a few supply bins. The other two legends were right on her tail, and like ravenous wolves they threw the lids open.

“Energy ammo here!” “Syringe here!” “Shield battery here!” They were quick in clearing stock, leaving a backpack and a Hammerpoint Rounds hopup before Loba threw her jump drive, teleporting to the next batch of scattered supply bins. She sauntered over and opened the lid.

“I see heavy ammo, sniper optics and a medkit.” She pointed out. It wasn’t too long before her teammates called dibs, and Loba went on ahead to another supply bin, not too far from a break in the rocks. She opened it up, taking the pack of heavy ammo for herself and going on to the next one. The lid opened up, revealing…

Nothing.

“...Huh? Hey, I found a supply bin that’s totally empty.”

Curiosity piqued, Natalie ignored the shield cells she needed in the previous bin and went to Loba, joining her. “You’re right, it is empty.”

“Big deal, we’ve emptied plenty of supply bins!” Makoa wasn’t too far behind. “Guess that bin had just the thing, haha!”

“No, I didn’t!” Loba protested. “It was empty when I opened it, I swear!”

“Well, I did open a supply bin last game, and it had just a shield battery.” Natalie pointed out. “Maybe they just forgot to fill it?”

Loba wanted to look into it further, but the sound of a jump pack flying from the Artillery tower drew everyone’s attention. She pushed it to the back of her head, promising to look into it for the next game.

* * *

“It’s empty.” She remarked as she pushed the bin open. Her squad - Bloodhound and Lifeline - had landed in Containment, and they were on the way to Capacitor when Loba remembered teh supply bin.

Bloodhound, inquisitive, peered over her shoulder. “Ah, you’ve discovered this bin. Many times I journey here, yet it remains empty.” They remarked.

“They should fill it at least, right?” Loba looked to her squadmates. Lifeline only gave a shrug.

The next game were two duos of her with Pathfinder, then Bangalore. Pathfinder, while friendly and cordial to her, unfortunately forced her to abandon her check on the supply bin in favour of reaching the next ring, and Bangalore dragged her into a firefight at Capacitor that took almost half the game, and by the time she got to the bin it had already been opened.

Much to her annoyance, her next squad was with Revenant. She pointed to the supply bins outside of Artillery, and he agreed, thankfully. The moment they landed, she made a beeline for the supply bin, opening it only to find the familiar emptiness greeting her back.

“You’ve been obsessed with that supply bin, Loba.” The simulacrum stalked up behind her. “More than taking me down. What, was I too boring for you?”

“Quiet,  _ demonio _ . This stupid supply bin is always empty whenever anyone’s opened it!”

“Looks like I’ve got competition, then...hehehe…” Loba grumbled as she tried to shut the simulacrum’s words out of her head.

* * *

“Airstrike! Run!” Loba, Crypto and Octane ran through the forests as the flare called down a volley of missiles, smoke and fire filling the air. It wasn’t long before Octane made a pained cry as the bullets tore through him, but Crypto could retrieve his banner later.

The entire game had been an uphill battle. They had landed at Capacitor with half the ship, took two squads down before they had to relocate, going through the tunnels into the underground labs in hopes of better loot and more supplies. They weren’t the first ones, though, and they had to go through the portal tower, landing at a nearby charge tower. That was when they had ran into Gibraltar, Wraith and Mirage.

“I’m down! I need to get back into the fight.” Crypto said over the comms as Gibraltar shot him, before finishing him off. It would just be her now. 

At this point Loba was looking for any ammo or weapons possible, hell, even a shield cell or syringe she could use. Hell, even a Mozambique would be better than her Hemlok, with 9 shots left, or the Alternator that had long run out of bullets. She threw open the first bin - nothing good of use. A sniper stock (which she had no use for), some energy ammo (which she had no use for), and a frag grenade, which she picked up and threw immediately. It exploded, only revealing the Mirage rushing towards her as a decoy.

There was still one more she hadn’t checked as she opened it, only to find-

Nothing.

Loba remembered that she was in the forests south of Artillery, next to the pass that led to the Destroyed Cascades. Right at the supply bin with nothing inside it.

“Oh, fu-” Was the last thing she said before Wraith shot her dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not kidding, there's an actual supply bin by Artillery that's always empty every game.


	8. [M] Pole Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octane tries something with the construction poles. Bloodhound is very confused. Caustic is not impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this chapter would be considered rated M? Just a bit of pole dancing on a construction pole not meant for pole dancing.

Bloodhound searched through the sniper scope as they surveyed the area before them. All was quiet, which was for the best. “I do not see anyone.” They reported, to Caustic and Octane, their squadmates. “However, the ring will move soon.”

Caustic nodded, the scientist pointing out the nearby gas station. “I suggest we move to this area. “

“Fine by me!” Octane said as he dashed to where Caustic had marked. “But man, this is boring.”

“Patience...just patience.” Was Caustic’s simple reply.

The daredevil simply scouted around for the time being, coming across a construction flag. “Mira, check this out! A construction pole...hey Bloodhound, you ever done any pole dancin’?”

“...No?” The hunter tried. “What do you mean, pole dancing?”

“You’ve never seen someone pole dance?! Here, I’ll show you!” Octane climbed onto the pole, swinging and twirling around. “It’s what you do to try and attract people.”

“I see. So this is a form of a mating ritual?”

“Well...that’s not too far.” Octane was having a bit of difficulty, seeing as it was a construction pole not meant for pole dancing, but he still waved his arms around. 

In the meantime, Crypto was scanning the area with his drone when he came across Bloodhound watching Octane try to pole dance on a construction pole. “ _ Ya _ , I found the squad. One’s trying to pole dance.”

“Wait, what?” Wattson came over, Loba not too far behind. “Ooh, I want to see!”

Back at the gas station, Octane got off the pole. “Okay, now you try! Curl your legs around the pole and try to spin around or something.”

“Okay…” Bloodhound tried to climb onto the pole, wrapping their legs and trying to spin around, only to fail halfway through. They made a grunt of surprise as they slid down, legs still gripped to the pole as they faceplanted into the ground.

“Ooh, tough luck there. You need a lot of leg strength when it comes to these things. And core strength...you’re lucky I’ve got both!”

Bloodhound adjusted their mask and brushed the dirt off their armor as they got back up. “I’m afraid I don’t see the appeal of this.”

“Both of you,” Caustic stepped towards Bloodhound and Octane. “are insipid exhibitions of degeneracy.”

Oh, please. Let us have our fun!” Octane taunted. “Face it old man-”

“My problem isn’t that you’re dancing, it’s that your display of flailing around whilst attached to a pole is an insult to the very art of pole dancing.” Caustic turned to Bloodhound. “You get a pass...for now.”

“Ouch.” Octane simply replied. “But-”

“Shut your mouth and let me show you what true pole dancing is.” Caustic took the pole and in an amazing display of strength, somehow flipped himself upside down, still spinning around, before performing a split.

“Wow.” And while Bloodhound and Octane’s eyes were hidden underneath their masks, both of them had their eyes wide open. Alexander continued dancing, slowly grinding his hips against the pole, still upside down.

“You’re making me feel things I never knew I could feel.” Octane pulled his phone out and was ready to take a picture when Caustic immediately twirled around, kicking his feet out and striking the phone from his hands. “Wha-hey! My followers would really have loved that!”

“Absolutely not.” Caustic growled. “I am  _ not _ having anyone else watch this!” He dismounted the pole. “The last thing I need is for some subhuman excuse of a journalist to run the wrong story.”

“Fine, fine.” Octane picked his phone back up, shoving it back into his pocket. “But you gotta hook me up with where you learned those moves!”

“I’m afraid they’re no longer with us.” Caustic grumbled. “Although I must say...his moves were rather  _ electrifying _ .”

“DR. CAUSTIC!”

The three turned to Repulsor, where Wattson was dashing towards them in the distance, getting closer.

“Nat? You do realize we’re on different teams, right?” 

But the engineer ignored Octane as she went straight for Caustic, grabbing him by his collar. “Did you fuck my  _ papa _ , Dr. Caustic?” She asked, her tone getting more desperate and angry. “Did you  _ fuck _ my  _ papa _ ?!”

Octane heard the telltale sound of a Jump Drive as Loba tossed her translocating ring, teleporting right next to them as Crypto rushed towards the scene, but neither of them drew their weapons, simply watching the scene. Bloodhound gave a simple two-fingered salute, while Octane went over. “Uhh, what’s going on? And how much did you see?”

“Enough.” Loba examined her nails, sighing. “I didn’t see Caustic as the pole dancing type, that’s for sure.”

“Well, now you did. And now I won’t be able to stop seeing it.” The hacker added.

“ _ Fuck _ is such a crass term, Ms. Paquette.” Caustic sneered behind his mask. 

That was the wrong answer for her, as she pulled out her Mastiff, unloading it right into his face. “Let’s discuss this after the game.” She said, and while she had a smile on her face, Octane and Bloodhound knew better. She turned to them, the other two legends stiffening.

“Grab his banner. You have ten to run.”

“Ten what? Minutes?”

“Nine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know nothing about pole dancing i just got inspired by this one video about the construction poles

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
